


Color My World

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Color, Cute, Fluff, Hwang - Freeform, M/M, fantasy(?), hwangcloud, hwangcloud is love, i just want to post hwangcloud, idk what theme is this, just for fun, nyeonwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Hwang Minhyun, sees the color of the world for the first time. Thanks to Ha Sungwoon





	Color My World

He never know any color. He never seen any color in his life.

He was born like that. In his vision, all are in grey scale. That's how Hwang Minhyun's life is.

In people's eyes, Hwang Minhyun is one of the most perfect guy ever exist. He's good looking, tall and loaded.

No one ever thought that he has this tiny weakness in his perfect life. That he can't see colors.

Only a few people who's very very close to him know about his weakness. He never show it.

"Excuse me?" Minhyun turns at that voice. His eyes got widen at what he saw.

Not just in black and white. He can see some colors. It's so beautiful that he can't even dare to close his eyes.

"Sir?" the owner of that voice asked. 

Minhyun still amaze that he can see colors from this guy while the other things around him are still in black and white.

"Are you alright?" that short guy ask while holding Minhyun's arm. Minhyun's eyes got widen as the sleeve of his shirt change color.

He remember that he picked a shirt with 'light blue' tag on its hanger this morning.

"So. This is light blue," Minhyun nods.

"Sorry?" that guy asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What can I help you?" Minhyun asked.

"I found this on the floor when I walked into this book store just now," that guy said while handing a wallet. 

It's Minhyun's. Minhyun remember that he bought a brown wallet. Now, he can see how's brown look like.

"I opened the wallet to find out who's the owner," that guy said. Minhyun takes the wallet.

Before he could thanking that guy, Minhyun shocked as the color of his waller disappears.

"Are you alright?" the short guy asked. "Minhyun-xi?"

"Who are you?" Minhyun asked.

"Oh. I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Ha Sungwoon. I'm a year older than you," Sungwoon said.

"Ha Sungwoon?" Minhyun repeats.

"Yes. Ha Sungwoon," Sungwoon said.

"What is the color of the book you're holding right now?" Minhyun asked.

He know that Sungwoon might find him weird. But Minhyun don't care about it. He's really curious. As he can only see colors from Sungwoon.

"It's yellow," Sungwoon answered.

"The shirt that you are wearing?" Minhyun asked.

"The color?" Sungwoon asked. Minhyun nods. "It's pink,"

"Ah. It's pink," Minhyun said. "It's pretty,"

"You're cute," Sungwoon said while smiling.

"No. You're cuter," Minhyun said in serious tone. It make Sungwoon laugh. At that moment, Minhyun can see some other color around them. He feel amaze.

"I need to go now. Nice to meet you, Minhyun-xi," Sungwoon said. As Sungwoon stop laughing, the colors Minhyun sees disappears. It's juts Sungwoon who's not it grey scale.

Before Sungwoon could walk away, Minhyun grabs Sungwoon's hand. Sungwoon stop and turns at Minhyun.

At the same time, Minhyun can see all of the colors around him.

"Yes?" Sungwoon asked as Minhyun doesn't seems like will let him go.

"Can you be with me? No. Can I be with you? Right by your side?" Minhyun asked.

"Why?" Sungwoon asked while giggling. Somehow, he find Minhyun is very cute acting like that.

"Because I don't want to lose all the colors I see in this world. You colors my world," Minhyun said.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see a hwangcloud fic from me hihi. i hope you like it. what ship for next fic?


End file.
